


Nobodies Home

by Alicecolelynn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicecolelynn/pseuds/Alicecolelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Black thanks to an tragedy within her family is adopted by Rachel Berry's family like her mother always wished for. But not only is she completely alone but the one person who knows her the most is also gone. Her twin sister Isabella was gone. Will Rachel be able to bring Abigail out of the dark? </p><p> </p><p>-Disclaimer- I Do Not own Glee, Or any songs that make an appearance in the story. This story was posted originally on Fanfiction.net. Ive decided to finish it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Alone

October 25th 2010

 

Flashing red lights and sirens have been permanently etched into her mind as she watched the neighbors looking from behind the Do Not Enter Police tape. Everyone was looking in at her. She was motionless and unresponsive to the detective in front of her. Answers...everyone wanted answers that she couldn’t give at this particular time.

Looking at the name tag on the detectives vest read “Colton”. That's what his name was. Not that he hadn't told her earlier upon receiving the domestic violence call, she just hadn’t bothered to remember it.

“Where do I go now?” She was surprised to hear her own voice ask that particular question. As she waited for Detective Colton to respond her eyes scanned the scene as a body was rolled from the front door of her two story white picket fence little home. Standing up she walked to the body staring at the pretty face in front of her.

Her eyes burned from the unshed tears that screamed to be released from her soft forest green eyes.

“Isabella,” Her voice cracked as she stared down at what you would call her carbon copy.  
Her sweet twin sister, Isabella Marie Black was only 5 minutes younger than herself. They shared a lot of things from the structure of their faces, nose's, dimples and height. But the things they didn’t share shown brighter than anything else. Whereas Isabella has waist length brown waves and hazelnut eyes, she didn’t.

“Oh Isabella!” She cried breaking down in tears as her knee's struggled to keep her standing.

 

Detective Colton walked up to the broken teen girl and pulled her away from the dead body of her younger twin sister.

“Abigail focus” He had said as he took her from her sisters body sitting her down on the steps of her house. “Do you have any family? Cousins? Grandparents?” He asked curiously as he watched the coroner take the body to the ambulance.

 

“...” She stared at the ambulance in silence as she blinked back her tears once again.

Soon another body was being brought from her house. Looking up she noticed the black hair and pale face of her mother Rose Lynn Black.

Looking at the detective she got up walking back into the house and into her mothers office. On the oak wood desk she picked up a picture frame of two good looking men. Looking up at the detective as he had followed her inside she handed him the frame. “My family has all been long forgotten or had died already but those guys are... were my mothers good friends. Id swear they were like uncles to me.” Abigail said as she looked at the picture. Pulling the picture from the frame she looked at the back of the picture seeing their names.

“Hiram and Leroy Berry, 1998” It was signed and dated in her mothers own handwriting.

“Last I heard they lived in Lima Ohio and had a daughter whose name escapes me, we used to play all the time when her family came over.” She said as she smiled a bit sadly.

“OK, we will contact them, as for you don’t worry...he wont get you anymore... your safe” Detective Colton said as he smiled sadly patting her on the back and walked from the room leaving her to her thoughts.

 

October 26th 2010 4:47 P.M.

 

Rachel Berry looked up at her father's a bit oddly as she had noticed their behavior this morning but didn’t say anything. It was when she came home and noticed an extra bed in her room when she started to worry.

“Whats going on?” She asked curiously as she looked at her fathers, who were sitting on the couch they looked really tired and the red eyes and puffiness was another warning sign to Rachel.

“Rachel Honey,” Leroy begun as he looked at his husband. “Do you remember two little twin girls you would play with when you were little? Rose's Daughters?” Hiram continued as Leroy started to tear up again.

Rachel looked at her fathers sadly before nodding once again. She remembered the girls very well. They were her only friends. Abigail and Isabella black always joined together at the hip like most twins tend to do.

“Well honey...Rose and Isabella were murdered last night in their home” Her father Hiram said as he watched the emotions run across his daughters sweet face. “We got a call early this morning sometime after midnight.”

 

Choking back a startled cry she sobbed into her hand.

“What about Abigail?” Rachel asked as she dried her eyes a tad. “Shes a bit depressed, shocked and traumatized. She has nowhere to go, the police called us to see if we could take her in because she mentioned our names to one of the Detectives. That led them to go through Rose's will and everything else and we, your father and I happened to be her god family. “ Hiram explained slowly as he looked in Rachel's eyes.

“That’s why we have the new bed?” She asked slowly.

Hiram and Leroy Nodded as they became quiet.

Rachel’s head was spinning. If she could barely process this she wondered how Abigail was doing with all this drama.

“Wheres Abigail then?”

“Allentown, about 25 miles west”

 

* * *

 

Abigail sat in her bedroom packing her things. Things she couldn’t part with and her sisters things.

It was the afternoon following the murder... October 26th 2010, 5pm.

It was all over the news now. It made her sick that everyone was getting off at her expense.

She packed her clothes, make up, shoes and books. Her jewelry was already packed away as well as all her sisters things. She wasn’t anywhere ready to push her sisters memory away. She was going to mourn for her sister and mother for as long as she wanted.

 

Smiling she looked around her room noticing that everything was packed away except her beds and the bedspreads...but she didn’t care for those in the least. Dragging her boxes and suitcases from the bedroom and down stairs she put them with some of the other bags and things. She was glad that Hiram and Leroy were going to adopt her and let her bring anything she wanted. She knew most of the things would probably stay in boxes for awhile or be packed away in Rachel's garage for lack of room. She was fine with that as long as they were still with her.

Abigail looked around and decides to pack a few things from her mothers office and bedroom. Surprisingly earlier this morning when she found out that Hiram and Leroy berry were her designated god family she was ecstatic. But what made the deal all the sweeter was the fact that she was now rich enough to afford college later on for Rachel and herself, and help out Rachel's family. It was only fair since Rachel's family would be taking care of her.

Apparently Abigail father was removed from the will 2 weeks prior to this murder...not that he deserved any of her mom's hard earned money.

Tomorrow was the funeral. Her sister and mother would be buried next to one another tomorrow evening to give plenty of time for Hiram, Leroy and Rachel to arrive.

Abigail smiled sadly as she packed the pictures and trinkets her mother loved so much away.

 

* * *

 

 

October 27th 2010 2:30 Pm

 

Rachel had begged her fathers to let her go to school if only for a few hours to calm herself and act like this drama wasn’t even real. She knew she couldn’t but it was nice to get away fro awhile...even if getting away from it all entitled school work and a slushy in the face.

She smiled a real smile, the first one of the day when she walked into the choir room during lunch hour. That’s when all the clubs had their meetings. She smiled up at Mr. Schue.

“Mr. Schue...can I sing something? Its been on my mind for...awhile now and it will help me with my emotions later on today.” Rachel said as she jumped up smiling at everyone walking to the microphone.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They were used to Rachel showing them up or hogging the Microphone when everyone deserved to sing as much as herself. They figured it was the fact that she saw herself as the better singer that she was more important than everyone else. They might be right.

 

“Mr. Schue, I don’t think Rachel should get the first chance at the mic today” Mercedes said as she stood up looking at Rachel.

“Oh please...i really need to sing this” Rachel begged softly her eyes already burning.

“Watch out Finn you probably pissed her off again” Puck said laughing as he leaned back in his chair next to Santana.

Brittany giggled and looked up at Rachel. “Go Ahead” She said smiling.

  
Rachel breathed in and looked at everyone and nodded saying a small thank you.

 

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace, Oh  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Rachel dances around the room in a graceful way. She couldn’t hold the tears in anymore and let them fall from her eyes as she continued on with her song.  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Rachel chokes back a sob and she stood still in front of everyone letting her tears fall down her face not bothering to brush them from her cheeks. Her thoughts were on Abigail and Isabella.

 

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

She noticed the expressions on everyone's faces then in that moment. Everyone was shocked, surprised or confused. As the song came to a close she fell to her knees sobbing the end of the song out as she broke down and and cried in her knees.

  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany and Artie were all in tears by the end of the song.

Santana looked sad but wasn’t crying. Quinn was watching sadly rubbing her stomach where her baby girl was.

Puck and Finn looked at Rachel in shock. They never seen Rachel act that way before and couldn’t think of any reason that song was sung in the first place. It was usually a known fact that Rachel sang songs that reflected her emotions to someone in the room but there couldn’t be anyone this song was directed to in the room.

 

Tina and Mike were watching dabbing their own eyes as tears had been falling from their eyes as well. Mr. Schue was completely shocked. He knelled down to Rachel and helped her up.

“Ahem, that was an excellent song Rachel. That's the kind of heart stopping emotion we need for Sectionals.” He said clearing his voice. “Could you tell everyone what that song was and why you picked it” He asked Rachel.

“Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.” Rachel said in a monotone voice.

“And you sung it because?” He asked looking at her. Dabbing her eyes she glared at him. “None of your concern” She said before sitting down in her seat. “Oh burn” Puck said laughing as he noticed the look on Mr. Schue's Face.

Quinn got up and sat down next to Rachel and smiled. “It was a beautiful song Rachel...but it was very sad” She said as she looked at Rachel. Holding her arms out Rachel Smiled and accepted the hug. “Well guys thanks for letting me sing...i got to be going. Fathers are taking me out of school early” She said drying her eyes looking at everyone.

“Where are you going?” Brittany asked curiously with a lost expression in her eyes.

“Funeral” Rachel smiled softly before grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

 

October 27th 6:30 Pm

Abigail sat on her front porch waiting for Hiram, Leroy and Rachel to get here.

Seeing the car pull up she smiled getting up and running to it. Rachel got out of the car and ran to Abigail's arms. “Its been too long. You look great” Rachel said smiling sadly at the pretty girl in front of her. It had been years since they last saw each other. Rachel looked Abigail over smiling. “Your hair is so pin Straight” Rachel said awed as she looked at the forest green eyed black haired beauty in front of her.

Abigail smiled as she looked at Rachel. “And your taller than me! How tall are you?” Rachel asked curiously. “5'7 my dear and your 17 too right?” Abigail asked curiously.

“Now now girls. There’s plenty of time to catch up later we have a funeral to go to.” Hiram said as he got them both back into the car. The drive to the grave yard was a quiet one. As they parked they noticed that the viewing was happening. Holding hands with Rachel Abigail walked up the hill and to the caskets to view her sisters and mothers body. Her eyes burned again with tears as she cried in front of the caskets.

“Rachel...” She sobbed as she threw her arms around the girl in question. She cried as Rachel pulled her to the front row of seats and sat down with her.

 

Sitting in their seats they watched as respectable friends of her family would go up and speak about the ones who recently departed. As it drew to the end of the congregation Abigail got up to speak.

“Thank you all for coming to my mothers and sisters funeral. I know they would have been very happy to know how many of you all cared about us. I loved them both very much. I don’t think ill be able to stand on my own without them but I know the Berry's will help me in every way. My mother was smart leaving me in their care. I know they can help me now that im all alone...ive never spoken to my mother or sister about what song they would have wanted sung at their funeral's, it didn’t seem that important because they weren’t suppose to die so young...so early. But I have a song that I know speaks from my heart. My situation and my feelings and im going to sing it for everyone here.” Abigail said smiling a sad smile.

 

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
  
Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Abigail wasn’t aware of the tears falling from her eyes as she continues to sing into the microphone. It sounded as if she was screaming some of the lyrics as she threw her hair around closing her eyes and continued to let her heart speak to everyone about what shes was feeling and going through.

 

In the front row Rachel was crying but holding a camcorder out recording the entire funeral. In a few years they might look back at this and reminisce.

  
  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  
  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

 

At the end of the song Abigail bowed as everyone gave a standing ovation. There wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd as they were all moved and touched in the song that Abigail sang. Slowly the night ended with the caskets going in the ground and covered with their proper head stones to indicate the graves. Laying flowers on the graves she turned and looked at everyone. As everyone left they gave her their sympathy's and hugs. There wouldn’t be a wake at the end of this funeral since she was leaving to live with Rachel in Lima. Driving back to abigails home they stopped the car and begun to drag out boxes and bags she had ready for them. Once they were all in the car with the displeasure of comfort for Rachel and Abigail in the back they were on their way to Abigails new home in Lima.

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	2. Glee Club

**October 28 th 2010**

 

Abigail walked out of Rachel's room and looked around the house. It was around 7 am and Rachel had already left to go to school. Abigail would be going to McKinley high-school to enroll for school.

Abigail looked around the house and stumbled across Leroy who was awake in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. “Abby, honey are you ready to go to school today so we can fill out the paper work for you to enroll?” He asked curiously as he sipped his coffee.

Abigail looked around and smiled. “I think that would be a good idea...let me just go change.” She said as she ran up to the bedroom she shared with Rachel.

Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, an AC/DC t shirt and her Joker Converse she got dressed and brushed her hair before letting it fall back against her back. Smiling at her reflection a bit she trudged down the stairs and grabbed her bad with the paperwork in it and walked back into the kitchen to see Leroy ready as well.

“Well no time like the present” He said as he led the way out of the house and to the car.

* * *

 

Rachel walked through school to her locker. Putting the books away she didnt need she sighed. She could hardly get any sleep the night before. Closing her locker door she jumped in surprise as Finn and Puck were standing on each side of her.

“What do you guys want?” She asked looking at them Boredly.

“Are you ok Rachel?” Finn asked curiously.

“Yes im fine Finn why?” She asked curiously looking at the boy in front of her.

“We mean, you went to a funeral yesterday? And then your father walks into the school with this really hot babe.” Puck said as he looked at Rachel curiously.

“Abigail's here?” She asked curiously as she ran from her locker and to the principles office. Her father was filling out some paperwork while poor Abby looked bored out of her mind looking at the oddities that were in the office.

Abby looked up from her spot in the chair and noticed Rachel. Smiling a bit sadly she turned to Leroy who insisted she call him dad and got up. Walking out of the principles office she smiled at Rachel hugging her.

 

“Dad said I can come with you to your classes. We will have the same classes. They dont want me to be along after everything” She said looking at the floor.

Rachel smiled and nodded. “Ok your going to love glee club as well. Its so much fun. Im the lead singer however.” She said.

 

“Thats great Rachel. I knew you would be a star” Abby said smiling a bit as they went to the class that Rachel had next. It happened to be Spanish.

“Do you like Spanish?” She asked Rachel curiously as they walked into the classroom and walked to the back room sitting in the chairs.

 

“Its ok. The teachers cool. He's our Glee Teacher his name is Mr. Schuester” As the teacher walked in Rachel walked up to him to speak with him. He nodded and looked up towards Abigail. Looking at her he frowned a bit but left it at that.

Sitting in front of her was a boy with a Mohawk. He was attractive no question there but after everything that happened she didn't really want any relationships so she ignored everyone in class since she didn't need to pay attention until tomorrow anyways.

Once the bell rang she walked out with Rachel. The entire day she was in a daze not talking to anyone but Rachel and following her around like a small child.

 

“Abby time for glee then we can go home and have fun.” Rachel said softly as she looked at the girl next to her. Rachel tried to get her to interact more during the day but she just didn't want to.

Abigail smiled and nodded following Rachel to the choir room. Looking around she followed as Rachel went to the back of the classroom and sat down next to her.

Everyone was already in the room and was staring at her making her nervous.

“Everyone” Rachel looked at Abigail and nodded. “This is my sister Abigail, Shes transferring here and tomorrow is her first day so id like if you were all nice to her” Rachel said pleading a bit.

Santana scoffed and looked at Abigail.

“Be nice to her? What are you her mother? I dont need to be nice” She said as she looked at Abigail.

 

Abby could feel this would be getting worst but she didn't have the energy to bother with it.

Glaring at Santana Abigail looked around the room and smiled at everyone. “Im Abigail like Rachel already mentioned. You can all call me Abby” She said with a sweet smile as she looked at everyone.

Kurt smiled and shook her hand. “Im Kurt, Its nice to meet you. We didn't know Rachel had any sisters”

“Yeah, im adopted” She said smiling sadly.

Looking up as the teacher walked in she smiled.

 

“Abigail black im assuming?” He asked curiously.

“Yep”

“Are you planning on auditioning?” He asked curiously.

She blushed but nodded her head. “Id like to. That way I can be with Rachel”

“Well come on up and give us what you got” He said.

 

She nodded as she got up from her seat and walked to the front of the stage. Looking at everyone she grabbed the mic and closed her eyes.

 

**Na na, na na na, na na**   
**I miss you, miss you so bad**   
**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**   
**I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly**

 

Abigail could feel the tears fill her eyes. Looking up she stared at Rachel who was also near tears. It was too soon.

  
  


**The day you slipped away**   
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Na na, na na na, na na**   
**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand**   
**I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't**   
**I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**   
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**I've had my wake up,**

**won't you wake up**   
**I keep asking why?**   
**And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it**   
**It happened you passed by**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**   
**There you go, there you go**   
**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**   
**There you go, there you go**   
**Somewhere you're not coming back**

**The day you slipped away**   
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**   
**The day you slipped away**   
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Na na, na na na, na na**   
**I miss you**

 

Abigail stood holding the mic in her hand as she cried softly. Rachel was up that very second throwing her arms around Abigail as she cried. Everyone in glee stared at the two crying girls in shock.

Rachel looked at everyone and smiled softly. “Long story” She said as she comforted the girl in her arms. “Its ok sweetie” Rachel said as she dried Abigail's tears.

“Well Abigail. Im happy to mention that you make the glee club” Mr. Schuester said as he looked at the girl with a smile.

Abby nodded as she smiled a bit and looked at Rachel. “I wish Isabella was here...” Her voice trailed off as she smiled at Rachel. “She would have love to join”

  
  


Rachel nodded and smiled. “Im sure she would” She said.  
Artie smiled at the pretty girl and held out his hand. Abby smiled shaking his hand. “Im Artie if you ever need anything just come find me” He said softly as he winked at her causing her to giggle.

Soon the blond cheerleader was up by her hugging her. “Im Brittany. Its good to meet you Abby. Do you like unicorns? I do. They are so pretty” She trailed off smiling.

 

“Brittany come here” Santana ordered as she continued to sit in her seat. Brittany smiled before skipping off to her.

“Hey baby im puck” The boy with the Mohawk said. She remembered sitting behind him in Spanish class.

“Uhm hi?” She tilted her head to the side. Finn rolled his eyes at puck's antics and smiled at the girl. “Im Finn. Rachel's boyfriend so you might be seeing me a lot.” He said shaking her hand.

“Rachel! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend” Abby scolded her new sister. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Im sorry, but im aware what happens in my life right now is not nearly as important as you are” Rachel said.

“Oh”

Soon the rest of the glee members had surrounded her. She met Mercedes, mike and a very pretty but pregnant Quinn.

“When are you due?” She asked Quinn curiously as she smiled at the blond girl.

“This is my 4th month so 5 more” She said softly.

“Are you keeping it?”

Quinn hesitated and looked at Abby, “Im not sure.”

Abigail nodded a bit. “Well im sure whatever you do will be the best for the baby”

“Abby, we need to head home now” Rachel said as she tugged on the girls wrist. “Well bye everyone ill see you guys sometime tomorrow I guess.”  
  
  


 

 


	3. Nightmare

**October 29 th 2010**

 

“Night Rachel” Abigail said as she turned off the lights to the bedroom and climbed into her own bed beside the window. Looking out the window at the full moon she sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

 

_**The door creaked open; the two girls in the room didn't stir. He walked into the room heading for the bed on the left side of the bedroom. The faint smell of roses wafted from the girls hair as he snuck closer to her bed. Pulling the covers down he climbed into bed hovering over the teenager. His hands running up her thighs as slowly as possible to prevent the girl from waking up in the middle. His breathing became shallow as he closed his eyes and touched the girl more urgently. His hands brushed against her breasts and this time he groaned softly in her ear. Her eyes snapped open in fear as she looked behind her at her assaulter. “Shh this will be over soon” He whispered in his husky voice as he started to pull down her pj bottoms and panties along with it. She was crying silently in her bed as he continued to violate her body. What could she possibly do? A grunt was heart and she looked up to see the man over her thrown off her body. Her savior was a girl. She held up a metal bat as she had swung it at the man knocking him off. In blind rage he jumped up and knocked the bat from her hands and slapped her. Pulling the other girl into the bathroom you could hear the man beat her. The screams were terrifying. As soon as it started it was over. He walked from the bathroom, his bloody hands shining in the moon light as he moved towards the girl on the bed once again. Before he could proceed however the door was busted open. Flash lights shined in the bedroom as policemen had run in scaring the man to the open window. Jumping out the window he looked back at the girl. “Ill be back Abigail”** _

 

Rachel woke up to Abby's screams. Turning the light on she rushed to her sisters bed. Her father's Leroy and Hiram barged into the bedroom looking around for any signs of an assault before running to the screaming girls bed. “I dont know whats wrong” Rachel screamed as tears were falling from her eyes. Abigail was thrashing around in her sleep screaming bloody murder. Even in her sleep Abigail was crying. Leroy rushed to Abigail and begun to shake her to try and wake her up. After what seemed like hours Abigail's eyes opened and she looked at everyone in her room before sobbing into Leroy's chest. Her entire body shook as she couldn't stop crying.

 

“Its ok Sweetie” Leroy soothed as he looked into her eyes. Rachel was watching in fear as Abby looked up at her holding her arms out. Rachel rushed into her arms and the two girls hugged each other desperately.

“You can tell me about the dream if you want” Rachel whispered in Abby's ears as she gave her a reassuring smile.

Abby nodded to Rachel as she looked at the clock. It was only 3am. Tonight would be a long night for both girls because after that they couldn't get back to sleep.

Hours flied by as both Rachel and Abby were feeling the effects of very little sleep. Yawning Abigail grabbed two apples, one for herself and one for Rachel as they grabbed the school bags and left for school.

 

Entering the school grounds Rachel and Abigail went to their lockers which happened to be next to one another because the principle wanted abigail near someone she knew after everything that leroy explained to him.

Opening the locker she grabbed her Spanish book and followed Rachel to the classroom taking the seat she had the day before. As the classroom begun to fill up she could see that the boy from the day before with the mohawk...Puck she believed his name was sat in front of her once again. This time however he turned around in his seat and was looking at her. Feeling self conscious she started to tug on her long black hair and looked up at him with her forest green eyes.

Rachel who was next to her sighed and looked at puck giving him a “Play Nice” expression.

Puck simply ignored Rachel and looked Abigail up and down. “Hey beautiful” He whispered.

 

“Uh, hi?” She asked tilting her head to the side. Her hair fell from her shoulders showing off her extended neck as she was unaware of the added attention the action gave her.

  
He eyed her neck hungrily as he licked his lips smirking at the unsuspecting girl. He wanted her.

“How about you and me go to breadstix and talk over dinner” Puck asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Abigail.

Looking at him she shrunk into her seat. No one knew but after what happened in her life, especially around guys she had been very weary of them. Hardly trusting them and found her comfort in more female companionship.

“Umm, no thanks” She said as she turned her attention to the front of the class.

 

That class went faster than she ever thought and before long she was in English which she had with Kurt. She smiled at the boy who was obviously gay and sat down next to him. Rachel was sitting on her other side making sure to always keep her company.

“Hi” She said smiling at the boy and looked him in the eye.

Kurt looked at her confused. Yes they had met in glee club but she was actually going to publically display her friendship in front of many footballers that had class with them. This would ultimately get her slushied.

Sighing he smiled at her.

“How are you?” He asked politely.

 

“Im ok. How are you? Do you like being publically out of the closet?” She whispered to him looking him in the eyes.

Rolling his eyes he figured that she must not approve of him being gay.

“Listen, this is my life. If you dont like the fact that im in fact gay” He was interrupted as she smiled at him. “No I find id admirable” She said as she looked at him.

 

He looked at her shocked and tiled his head. “You do?” Kurt asked as he watched the girl next to him.

“Well duh! It would be stupid for me to tell you its wrong when I myself am Bisexual” She said softly.

Kurt looked at her and smiled a bit. “You are?” He asked excitedly.

She nodded her head and hummed.

“Yes...but I probably had a different reason for being what I am verse you” She said softly as her mind thought back to the dream she had earlier this morning. She could practically feel her body being violated by that man. It sent shivers up and down her body as she couldn't help but feel dirty. Unpure.

 

He looked at her and nodded as he looked back to the front of the classroom.

The teacher was giving them a project that they had to finish by Friday. Partners were encouraged. It was a group project needing three members. Looking at Rachel she smiled. “Partners?” She whispered to her unsure. Rachel nodded and looked at Kurt. “Kurt will you be in our group?” she asked as she gestured to herself and Abby.

As the class was dismissed Kurt, Rachel and Abigail begun to think of ideas for the project.

Walking down the hallway they were approached by the footballers. Two of which had slushies in hand. As they threw the slushies at Rachel and Kurt one of the football players pulled Abigail down the hallway.

 

“What are you doing?” she yelped as she tried to pull her arm out of the boys hand.

“Im saving you dear. You wouldn't wanna be seen with those losers. I mean look at you. You have a rocking body and you can give Santana a run for her money in the looks department.” He said as he smirked at her his hands running up and down her body. Before long she found herself frozen in fear at what was happening.

“No. No. no...noooo!” She screamed pulling herself away from the boy. Her arms encircled her as she watched the boy in fear.

Rachel had run up to her and hugged her as a group of kids begun to gather around and watch. The boy whatever his name was got mad and pulled Abigail out of Rachel arms and into his own.

 

“Baby im just giving you what you want” He said as his hands brushed her breasts. Before anyone could say or do anything Abigail found herself shoved out of the way and into Rachel arms and she found the boy who grabbed her on the floor being beat up by none other than puck.

Wide eyed she watched as puck continued to hurt the boy. All the rage puck felt was pouring out into this fight. He couldn't believe how karofsky had treated Abigail.

Abigail couldn't take it anymore as she ran up to puck and pulled his arms away from the boys body. He was angry as he looked up at who had stopped him but seeing Abigail he sighed softly and got up pulling her into his arms. She was silently crying but wasn't aware of it yet. Rachel ran to puck and Abby along with Kurt and they all departed from the group of kids before any teachers could pin this on them. Rushing to the glee room they sat down in chairs Abigail was practically in pucks lap crying into his shoulder.

 

Pulling away from pucks embrace she looked at him. “Are you ok?” She asked him as she looked at his hand which were covered in blood.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her. “Yes im fine” He said as he brushed her tears away.

Nodding she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. Glee club wasn't for a few more hours but this was the only empty room in school as of right now.

“Why did you do it?” She asked curiously as she looked up at him. Kurt and Rachel were especially curious as to why all of a sudden puck was protective of her.

Maybe something happened between them?

 

Kurt looked at puck and then back at Rachel as to try and figure this all out.

Puck looked at her and shook his head. “Would you have rather I didn't do anything? You didn't want him to touch you. Should I have let it continue?” He asked out raged not sure as to why.

“No im glad you did that but I just didn't think anyone would protect someone without motive.” She said as she looked at Rachel.

 

“Shes right though. What do you want?” Rachel asked looking at puck.

“I want her to come to breadstix with me.” He said smirking. Rachel glared at him and shook her head. “Im sorry puck but I dont think she's ready to mess around with you, after all how often do you ever date?” Rachel asked looking at puck.

“Come on Abby we need to get to lunch” She said as she helped Abby out of pucks arms and walked out of the room with her. Kurt stayed behind and looked at puck.

“Are you just looking for a one night stand or do you actually wanna get to know her?” He asked curiously. He didn't want his new friend to be hurt by puck like all the others have been.

 


End file.
